


Where We Go

by spaceeoddity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeoddity/pseuds/spaceeoddity
Summary: In which Will is a demon who didn't mean to fall and is trying to make up for it, and Hannibal is an angel who detests God.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching Good Omens and Hannibal, and I had this idea to sort of combine the two.

Will was a demon. There was no getting around it. No way to sugarcoat his fall. He didn't even mean to fall, really. And after 6000 years, he finally had the bright idea that maybe, just maybe, if he did something good, he could regain his grace. So he joined the FBI, helped solve crimes and bring justice to those who had died unwillingly. But he had started to feel human some time after this, and so his boss, and friend, Will supposed, Jack Crawford, had decided to send him to therapy- to Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Now, Hannibal Lecter was no ordinary person. In fact, he wasn't even a person- he was an angel. So when Will walked into Hannibal's office for the first time, he knew he was in trouble. After all, why would an angel help a demon? But Hannibal only smiled at Will and offered him a chair, seemingly ignoring that he could sense Will was one of his fallen brethren. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lecter. And you must be Will Graham," Hannibal had said, and Will nodded, replying, "Jack sent me to you, though I suppose you already know that." And from there the session started, and so did their friendship. This friendship, however, was looked down upon by the opposing sides of heaven and hell, but Will and Hannibal didn't seem to care. But soon, Will is going to have to face some striking evidence about Hannibal that will change his life forever.


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds the cycle of life and death beautiful.

Hannibal knew Will was a demon. But he liked that Will genuinely seemed to be good, which was odd, all things considering. They were in the middle of a session now, and Hannibal had just poured them both a glass of wine. "So, should we address the elephant in the room?" Hannibal asked. Will looked at him, slightly confused, but he quickly understood. "Better not," he answered, "cause then things would change, and I don't want anything between us to change." Hannibal nodded, humming quietly to himself. "I won't address it then," he agreed, and Will felt himself relax against the leather seat. It's not like it would change anything- they already knew that the other was their opposite. Rather, Will just doesn't like the idea of it being said out loud, because then it's really true. "Hannibal," he says, but nothing else follows. "Will," Dr. Lecter replies, but he says nothing else either. They sit in their leather chairs, sipping red wine, an angel and a demon. That is, until Will has to go for the night- his dogs will need to be fed by now. Hannibal smiles when Will tells him this because wow has this demon gone soft. So Will heads home. And Hannibal, well, Hannibal's off to find his next meal.  
Hannibal tenderly looked through his recipes and decided on a nice French meal, called bœuf bourguignon. Only instead of beef, the meat of the meal would be replaced with a certain Dr. Laurel. Hannibal finds Dr. Laurel's address, puts on his 'murder suit', and heads out. He's planning on a quick kill today, because he's already feeling hungry. He'll probably snap the doctor's neck. Or put a bullet in her brain. Either way, Hannibal is going to make sure her life ends quickly.   
He chooses to snap her neck. Of course, doing it this way doesn't let him see the look in her eyes as she dies, but he's seen it enough times to guess what it looked like. Hannibal places Dr. Laurel on her dining room table and proceeds to cut into her, taking out her kidneys and liver. Then, he takes various knives from her kitchen and recreates his very own masterpiece- a masterpiece called the Chesapeake Ripper, whom the FBI can only hope to catch.   
Jack reaches Hannibal's house only a short time after. He had been invited over for dinner. Of course, Hannibal presents Jack with the bœuf bourguignon with a flourish only a fine cook can muster. "How's Will?" Jack asks, taking a bite. "He's fine. You needn't worry so much," Hannibal replied, also taking a bite of his meal. "Its Will. Of course I'm going to worry." Jack answers. "This is delicious. I can't help but feel bad for the…" "Cow," Hannibal tells him. "Cow." Jack repeats, and continues to eat his meal. For Hannibal, there is a certain high that comes with people eating other people, unknowingly, of course. And he loves having people critically acclaim his food, especially when it consists of other people. Yes, it is most beautiful to Hannibal, this cycle of life and death. People die, but bring nourishment to others. Let's hope, for Hannibal's sake, God does not find this beautiful.


End file.
